the_orange_gangfandomcom-20200213-history
The Orange Gang Wikia:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access additional functions. Administrator Abilities * Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Protecting pages so they cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or users lacking an account. * Blocking users from adding to the wiki. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Chat Moderator abilities * Ability to rollback pages. Having this status causes the ADMIN tag to appear on the user's userpage. Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollbacks on any wiki in which they are a bureaucrat. Note: Only bureaucrats can demote themselves, other bureaucrats cannot demote fellow bureaucrats. Wikia staff members can demote bureaucrats if requested. Discussions Moderator Abilities Discussions Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads. * Manage Forum boards. * Move threads from one board to another. * Highlight and un-highlight threads. * Deleting article comments. * Deleting blog comments. * Deleting blogs. * Chat Moderator abilities. Having this status causes the MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's userpage. Content Moderator Abilities Content Moderators are users that have additional options when it comes to managing articles. *Deleting and restoring articles. *Moving articles. *Deleting and restoring files. *Changing protection on pages. *Moving files. *Ability to rollback pages. *Chat Moderator abilities. Having this status causes the MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's userpage. Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: * Kicking users from chat. * Banning users from chat. ** This will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at , or the individual's . You can find the length of a ban, reason for a ban, and additional information about a ban from the contributions page, on , and through the banner's logs. Having this status causes the CHAT MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's userpage. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . Having this status causes the ROLLBACK tag to appear on the user's userpage. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to . Local Wiki Staff Many wikis have various rules and the like concerning their local staff (admins, mods, etc. pertaining to that particular wiki only). On The Orange Gang wiki, some things to know include: * We do not have any type of application for local staff. All local staff are hand-picked by whoever the current staff is, and such spaces are earned. * Only local staff get colored names. ** Staff members may have custom colors. ** Regular users may have text colors in chat. This Wiki's Bureaucrats This Wiki's Administrators This Wiki's Moderators Notes There are currently articles on the wiki. There are currently pages on the wiki. There are currently edits made on the wiki. There are currently active users on the wiki. There are currently files on the wiki.